60's Spider-Man
Entrance Web Swing Spidey swings on a web into battle. Special Attacks Neutral B - Web Shot Spidey shoots a web, which can be aimed upwards or sideways. Depending of where he shoots, the effect will be different. If Spidey shoots an opponent, the web will wrap the opponent. While he/she is wrapped, the opponent can break free with button mashing, but deals damage when freed. If the shot doesn't touch anything, it'll turn into a wall of web. This wall works as a spring that also reflects projectiles. Fire attacks and sharp weapons can destroy it. And there can be only one wall at time. If you create another wall, the older wall will disappear. If the web shot touches a ledge, Spidey will grab it, similar to Link's Grappling Hook or Samus' Plasma Whip. If the web is shot under a platform, Spidey will elevate to reach that platform by swinging. The swing does damage. And if he shoots a wall, Spidey will stick to that wall, allowing him to climb it and use his shield. You can leave the wall by jumping, but Spidey will also fall if he stays too much time on the wall or if he gets hit by a strong attack. He can also climb walls by getting close to them (similar to Lucario). Side B - Spider-Skis Spider-Man will create Skis with Web and spin around a web string. You can charge the attack, and opponents will get damaged if they get close to Spider-Man's back. Upon releasing the B button, Spidey will dash forwards with the skis. You can turn around or jump while dashing, and the more you charge, the more time you dash (but the speed is the same). Up B - Flying Moustaches! A group of Flying Moustaches appear out of nowhere and start flying around Spidey as long as you keep pressing B. The moustaches deal damage if you touch them. Upon releasing B, the moustaches will fly to a random opponent and attack him/her. You mustn't stay too much time with the Moustaches flying, or else they'll attack Spidey and disappear. This move isn't a recovery. Down B - I insist, Barrel Spidey will call a barrel, which will appear from the edge of the screen and roll to get behind Spidey. TBA Final Smash- Spider-Man Cartoon Creator/Maker Spider-Man shouts "Spider sense-ah f*ck!". and this music plays. This Final Smash allows him to run in the air and runs 4 directions, similar to Super Pac-Man. If touching the opponent, explosions will occur, dealing 100% damage. He will also explode after 30 seconds, but deals 90% damage to enemies. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh, my arachnids!" KOSFX2: "F*ck, you!" Star KOSFX: "Noooooooooooo!" Screen KOSFX: "Damn" Taunts Up: Assumes this weird pose and says "This is me, giving a f*ck!" Sd: Raises his hand and says "How do I shoot web?" Dn: Lays down and says "Hey". Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Here are your options: 1. F*ck you, I'm Spider-Man" 2. "And not a single f*ck was given that day" 3. FUCK YOU, I DO WHAT I WANT 4. (Against Rainbow Dash) *RD Billboard with Spidey's head torn through* LOL. I'm a Pony Failure/Clap: Facepalm Failure/Clap 2: This is Bullshit! You can't defeat Spider-Man! Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description 60's Spider-Man, also known as “Retro Spider-Man” is a superhero and a meme, His real name is Peter Parker who, after being bitten by a radioactive spider, developed amazing strength and spider-like powers. He decides to become a crime-fighting, costumed superhero; all the while dealing with his personal problems and the insecurities resulting from being a teenager. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- Web Slash *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Get Around The Kicks *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Spider Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Red & Leo Discussion TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Thanks to his douchy behavior, some fans like to call him "Deadpool", another Marvel character. *Some of his voice clips come from Josh Keaton, who read over some 60s Spider-Man memes. Videos Category:Playable Characters Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Hero Category:Superhero Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Weirdo Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Brony Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets